41
Maggie is unable to learn what is troubling Sam; Torn by his conscience, Sam comes to Collinwood. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. This great house called Collinwood is the only home I've ever known, and yet I've known it such a short time, a short time that terror has made ageless. And friend has turned against friend. Roger calls Sam, who admits he can't remember what he told Malloy. After he hangs up, he destroys his sketch of Burke. Roger is needled by a third person about his not being at the office. Roger tells Elizabeth of his triumph preventing Burke and Carolyn's meeting. Elizabeth is curious. Elizabeth and Roger discuss their inheritances, including stock options in the family company which Roger offered for sale on the public market. Apparently he had a controlling share which Elizabeth bought. They needle each other about stuff, including Paul's being "departed". Maggie comes home to check on Sam and remarks that Burke is different. Maggie asks about the accident and assumes it must involve Roger Collins. Maggie calls Collinwood and asks for Roger; he takes the phone from Victoria and hangs it up. Maggie tells Sam that she called Roger but no one answered. Sam scolds her, saying that was none of her business to get involved with his problems. Elizabeth worries about Carolyn and Victoria tells her she phoned (40) to say she wouldn't be home soon. Joe receives a call from Elizabeth, to whom he apologizes. Elizabeth is shocked that they don't have dinner plans and that Malloy's not been in all day. Sam wonders why Bill is pumping him. Elizabeth is still calling everyone and his brother to find Ned Calder when Sam shows up at Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Roger: Are you alone? : Sam: I'm alone, except for the devils in my brain. : Roger: What kind of an answer is that? ---- : Roger: Did it ever occur to you that you could've left this mausoleum, my dear sister, and gone out into the outside world? : Elizabeth: My place is here. : Roger: I know, I know. 18 years of self-imposed imprisonment. And for what? Surely a departed husband isn't worth waiting for. : Elizabeth: Why do you say "departed"? : Roger: Well, he departed from this lovely house on Widows' Hill, didn't he? : Elizabeth: I have no intention of discussing Paul with you. ---- : Maggie: Well, how about if I make you a hot cup of coffee? : Sam: No. Why is it that all women think that a cup of coffee is a cure-all? : Maggie: Oh, Pop, you'd be surprised how many of the solid, upright citizens of Collinsport come into my restaurant in need of a hot cup of black coffee. ---- : (Maggie telephones Collinwood and Victoria answers) : Maggie: Listen, Vicki, is Roger Collins there? : Victoria: Have you tried his office? He's usually there this time of day. : Maggie: He isn't there. Have you any idea where he is, Vicki? It's important. : Victoria: I'm afraid Mr. Collins doesn't confide in me. : Roger: Miss Winters. : (Roger is seen at the Drawing Room door) : Victoria: I'm sorry. It... : Roger: Is there any reason why I should confide in you? Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This is writer Francis Swann's first episode. This is also the first episode to be written by someone other than Art Wallace. * The end credits seem to be a harsher, more organ-like version of the theme song. * Despite that Sam has torn his charcoal sketch of Burke into pieces, it will reemerge intact as part of his studio art collection in a later episode (193). Story * Paul Stoddard, Elizabeth's husband, is referred to by name for the first time in this episode. * Joe works in an office, not on the ships as previously talked about. He received a promotion early on (8), which took him off the boats and placed him in the fleet office as a checker. Bloopers and continuity errors * Roger, on the phone, asks Sam if he is alone and Sam replies that he is alone. Actor Louis Edmonds then asks if Bill Malloy is still there. guessing it's because Roger didn't believe Sam. * Actress Joan Bennett stutters in this episode, "Buy... buy...", and flubs over the "clever man, clever boy" line. * During the scene with Victoria and Elizabeth in the drawing room, clicks, noises, and a loud humming sound can be heard. * The clock in Joe's office is at 11:30, either it is wrong or it has stopped, as it conflicts with the previous episode. * Roger says "last night" when referring to Bill and Sam's meeting. However, it was that same morning when Bill visited. * In the final scene, as Elizabeth begins crossing the foyer to answer the knock at the door, the camera angle from the drawing room picks up the undressed part of the foyer set along with a studio light at upper right of screen. End credits announcements * Stay tuned for ' ' next on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 41 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 410041